Peter Parker
Peter Benjamin Parker was a freelance photographer for the Daily Bugle and the vigilante, Spider-Man. Biography Early life Peter Benjamin Parker was born in New York City, New York on August 27, 1993 where he was raised until the age of 6, when his parents, Richard and Mary Parker, whom were S.H.I.E.L.D. agents, were killed in an airplane crash overseas. He then went to live with his uncle and aunt Ben and May Parker, in Forest Hills, New York. Parker was extremely bright and became a high honors student at Midtown High School. Parker's shyness and scholastic interest often made him a social outcast. At the beginning of his senior year in high school, Peter attended a public exhibition demonstrating the safe handling of nuclear laboratory waste materials sponsored by the General Techtronics Corporation. During the tour, Peter was bitten by a spider which had been irradiated by a particle accelerator used in the demonstration. Making his way home afterwards, Peter discovered he had somehow gained incredible strength, agility, and the ability to cling to walls; spider-like traits that he immediately associated with the spider bite. Personality and traits Relationships Aunt May Uncle Ben Mary Jane Watson Harry Osborn Gwen Stacy Norman Osborn George Stacy Steve Rogers Tony Stark Powers and Abilities Powers * Spider-Sense: Spider-Man possessed an extrasensory "danger" or "spider" sense which warns him of impending danger by the manifestation of a tingling sensation at the base of his brain, and links with his superhuman kinesthetics, enabled him to evade most injuries, unless he cognitively override his automatic reflexes. The precise nature of this sense was unknown. It appeared to be a simultaneous clairvoyant response to a wide variety of phenomena (everything from falling safes to speeding bullets to thrown punches), which had given several hundredths of a second warning, which was sufficient time for his reflexes to allow him to avoid injury. The sense also could create a general response on the order of several minutes: he could not discern the nature of the threat by the sensation. He could, however, discern the severity of the danger by the strength of his response to it. Spider-Man's spider-sense was directional and could guide him to or away from hidden weapons and enemies. Sudden and extreme threats could cause his spider-sense to react with painful intensity. Spider-Man could also sense and dodge attacks directed randomly or by an artificial intelligence. Using his spider-sense to time his enhanced reflexes, Spider-Man could casually dodge attacks up to and including automatic-weapons fire, provided there was sufficient distance. His spider-sense was sufficiently well-linked to his reflexes to the point that a threat could trigger them even when Spider-Man was asleep or stunned. His spider-sense had helped him preserve his secret identity since it alerts him of observers or cameras when changing into or out of his costume. The spider-sense did not react to those who Peter did not consider to be a threat, such as Aunt May. Spider-Man could choose to ignore his spider-sense, and the more imminent and threatening the danger was and where the danger was coming and how to avoid it, the stronger the tingling. Spider-Man's fighting style incorporated the advantage that his "spider-sense" provided him. His body began to produce more adrenaline after the sense was triggered, an extension of the 'fight or flight syndrome.' Even when he did not have the use of his eyes Spider-Man could still use his Spider Sense in a similar fashion to Daredevil's Radar Sense to help him see by sensing the direction the danger was coming from by listening on the loudest sound around him, The ability was limitlessly passive and limitlessly uncontrollable. * Wall-Crawling: Spider-Man's exposure to the mutated spider venom induced a mutagenic, cerebellum-wide alteration of his engrams resulting in the ability to mentally control the flux of inter-atomic attraction (electrostatic force) between molecular boundary layers. This overcame the outer electron shell's normal behavior of mutual repulsion with other outer electron shells and permitted the tremendous potential for electron attraction to prevail. The mentally controlled sub-atomic particle responsible for this had yet to be identified. This ability to affect the attraction between surfaces was so far limited to Spider-Man's body (especially concentrated in his hands and feet) and another object, with an upper limit of several tons per finger. Limits to this ability seemed to be psychosomatic, and the full nature of this ability had yet to be established. * Superhuman Strength: Spider-Man possessed superhuman strength enabling him to press lift 10 tons. Spider-Man's physical strength was sufficient to lift and throw objects as heavy such as a semi truck with ease. He must also pull his punches and kicks unless fighting someone of similar or greater physical durability. Otherwise, his blows would prove fatal to a normal human being. He has demonstrated that he was strong enough to enable him to knock out people with normal durability with as little as a tap to the head. Also during the Secret Invasion, Spider-Man was shown to be able to knock a Tyrannosaurus Rex into unconsciousness in one punch. Spider-Man's physical strength also extended into his legs, enabling him to be able to jump to a height of several stories in a single bound. Spider-Man demonstrated this when he leaped over 30 ft vertically into the air when he first leaped out of the way of an oncoming car; it should also be noted that when he first discovered his powers as a teenager, they hadn't developed to that of his prime. * Superhuman Speed: Spider-Man was capable of running and moving at speeds that were far beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. he was ultimately capable of running at speeds in excess of 200 miles per hour. * Superhuman Stamina: Spider-Man's advanced musculature produced less fatigue toxins during physical activity than an ordinary human. This allowed him to exert himself physically for much longer periods of time before fatigue began to impair him. At his peak, Spider-Man could physically exert himself at his peak capacity for several hours before the build up of fatigue toxins in his blood began to impair him. Several accounts depicted Spider-Man is able to hold his breath for eight hours or more. * Superhuman Durability: Spider-Man's body was physically tougher and more resistant to some types of injury than the body of a normal human. His body was more resistant to impact forces than anything else. He could withstand great impacts, such as falling from heights or being struck by an opponent with super strength, that would severely injure or kill a normal human with no harm. Spider-Man's body was durable to the point where tensing his super-strong muscles while being punched in the torso by a trained heavyweight boxer caused the attacker's wrists to break; also, Spider-Man had stated that he must roll with punches thrown by people without similar strength or durability to avoid breaking their wrists. * Superhuman Agility: Spider-Man's agility, balance, and bodily coordination were all enhanced to levels that were far beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. Spider-Man was extraordinarily limber and his tendons and connective tissues were twice as elastic as the average human being's, despite their enhanced strength. He had the combined agility and acrobatic prowess of the most accomplished circus aerialists and acrobats. He could also perform any complicated sequence of gymnastic stunts such as flips, rolls, and springs. He could easily top and outmatch any Olympic record at gymnastics apparatus such as flying rings, climbing ropes, horizontal bars, trampolines. * Superhuman Equilibrium: Spider-Man possessed the ability to achieve a state of perfect equilibrium in any position imaginable. He seemed able to adjust his position by instinct, which enabled him to balance himself on virtually any object, no matter how small or narrow. * Superhuman Reflexes: Spider-Man's reflexes were similarly enhanced and were about 300 times greater than those of an ordinary human. the speed of his reflexes allowed him to avoid or dodge any attack and avoid or dodge any gunfire. Spider-Man had even been shown in some cases, to be able to dodge gunfire using just his reflexes without his Spider-Sense. * Regenerative Healing Factor: Spider-Man was able to rapidly heal and regenerate harm rapidly faster than normal humans and can rapidly heal and regenerate from harm that normal humans cannot heal from. After getting his powers, he soon found that his eyesight was repaired, discarding his glasses. During a battle with a villain called the Masked Marauder, Spider-Man was rendered completely blind, however after about 2 hours his sight was perfect, albeit sensitive for about a hours after. * Foreign Chemical Resistance: Due to his accelerated metabolism, Spider-Man had a higher tolerance for drugs and diseases than normal humans, and he could recover from the effects of larger doses rapidly. During an encounter with the Swarm, Spider-Man was incapacitated by thousands of bee stings, but recovered in less than 24 hours. His resistance & recovery time to other toxins and diseases varies, but was typically significantly higher than normal. Spider-Man's unique physiology even allowed him to recover from the effects of vampirism. Spider-Man was able to recover completely from acid being spat into his eyes by the new Vulture although the extent of the damage may have been restricted due to his superhuman durability. However, Spider-Man had the normal human tolerance for alcoholic beverages. Abilities * Gifted Intellect: Academically gifted, Peter displayed an uncanny affinity for science that was nothing short of genius. * Science Major: He was a brilliant individual, with exceptional skill in practically every field of science, and was an excellent inventor. He was an accomplished chemist and physicist. * Skilled Photographer: Peter was a very skilled photographer. * Master Acrobat: Thanks to his great strength and phenomenal equilibrium, Peter was an excellent athlete, excelling in all gymnastic fields and being able to perform every acrobatic stunt ever performed, including others that could never be performed by even an Olympic acrobat. * Master Combatant: Thanks to Peter's amazing superhuman physiology, acrobatic powers and spider sense, he was an excellent hand-to-hand combatant using a fighting style derived from his spider like abilities, he made his own street style that could rival virtually any combatant out of sheer volatility to standard fighting techniques (eg webbing, wall crawling, super strength to lift heavy objects, etc.) Appearances }} Notes and references Category:Males Category:Americans Category:Humans Category:Avengers members Category:SHIELD members Category:Daily Bugle employees Category:Mutates Category:Empire State students Category:Parker family Category:Photographers Category:Fantastic Four members Category:Acrobats Category:Martial Artists